Monster Factory
by RedVengance
Summary: GGEF,Global Genetics Enrichment Facilities, has taken on a new member, A male with massive strength, and partnered him with the smartest raven they had. Little do they know that this was not the best idea, breakouts and separations. Can they escape? Or will they destroy each other in the process..and will the monster rise from the ashes young/teen/adult Shizaya,cursing, blood
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Durarara**

**Red: Well... I have been reading a few fics that have this sort of set up and I wanted to try it out... I think I did ok for a try^^ ...But I don't know when or if I will continue it... Maybe starting next wensday or sunday I will make this my next story. IDK... Enjoy what I wrote~**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo's eyes snapped opened, and he sat up gasping.

_'What the hell!?'_ He was in a cold sweat, and looked around the unfamiliar room. He burly remembered what had happened, he was walking home from school when...'_ Was it a van? Or...A... What?'_ His mind kept drawing a blank.

He continues to look around.

The six year old could not believe what he was seeing.

White walls, colorless floor, flat colorless ceiling, the lights were off but the hallway lights were still glowing enough, his eyes landed on the only other object in the room.

Well object, with a person on it.

A bed, just like the one he was in. But in it was a small raven haired child.

Ruby eyes glared at him from across the room.

"Shh." The other child shushes when Shizuo went to yell. "If they catch you awake you'll be punished."

Shizuo grit his teeth. "What the heck is going on?"

The stranger flinches at the gruff tone. "Quiet." He hisses, "I'll tell you in the morning."

"Who the heck are you?"

The raven frowns, "they told me they'd be finding my balance, but I didn't know I was that smart to make you this dumb."

Shizuo stood and stalks over to the other's bed.

He quickly reaches down and lifts the other up, suddenly shocked at how small the child was.

"Put me down!" The ruby eyed boy states still hissing.

"Not until you tell me who the hell you are, and where we are , and what the hell is going on."

After a few moments of silence, which Shizuo realized was the other checking for any noises, the littler boy sighs.

"I'm Izaya Orihara, number nine. I am five years old, and we are in GGEF, of Global Genetics Enrichment Facility. A testing and training center for the strange, and the better; for the creation of the perfect personal weapon."

Caramel eyes surveyed the red colored ones for a few more seconds before sensing the truth.

He sets Izaya down slowly, and shoves him back onto the bed in a sitting position.

"Ouch… That wasn't very nice. I'm your roommate after all."

Shizuo frowns, "what's that?" He points at the black collar around Izaya's neck.

"Ah, it's a shock collar, you have one too." Izaya eyes it, and frowns. "It's blue though."

Izaya froze strangely, and glares at Shizuo. "Get. To. Bed. Now." He whispers.

Shizuo, confused slowly moves across the room, he makes eye contact with the younger raven and both fell silent to the sound of footsteps.

The door suddenly snapped open, and two armed guards stood with guns aimed in the room.

"Nine, Fourteen." One guard says frowning. "This is one warning, next time the collars will be activated." The doors shut, and Shizuo could hear a relieved sigh from the bed across from his.

"…" There was a long awkward silence before either spoke.

"What's your name?" Izaya asks.

"…Shizuo Heiwajima."

The hallway light went out, plunging them into darkness.

"Welcome to hell…"

~|_x_|~

Morning was fast.

Izaya woke him up shoving clothes into his hands, and telling him that they had five minutes to get to breakfast.

"What the hell…" Shizuo sat up and yawned.

"You curse a lot for a six year old."

Shizuo frowns, "you talk a lot for a baby."

"I'm five!" Izaya pouts, "And I was trying to help you but if you would like to go the whole day without food, fine."

"Wait, what?" Shizuo shot up grabbing the clothes and throwing them on much to Izaya's disgust. The little raven covered his eyes, and turned away.

"Ewww…"

"We're both boys. You know what, whatever." The older brunette waited for Izaya to get over his little fit.

"What about breakfast?" Shizuo asks when the raven finally turned around.

Ruby eyes went wide and the pale kid turned to the door. "We have to run."

The door was opened Shizuo now noticed, and he sprinted after the five year old.

The tiny boy was nearly tripping over his feet, the shoes he wore were a little too big, but he kept moving to make it in time.

They ran down the hall and through a few doors until they reached a large cafeteria room.

Shizuo looked around as they entered.

Other kids were there, each one stranger than the next.

A boy with glasses reading about human anatomy had to be no older than himself. A girl with burnt dyed white hair was…

"The hell…" Shizuo watches as the paper she was holding erupted into a flame.

Izaya smirks. "Guard guy, Dextra is at it again!" He yells.

The girl's head shot up and she glares at the small raven.

"Number three!" Four armed guards walked over, and she kept looking at Izaya.

He eyes seeming to glow as her red collar flashed.

"Ah!" She fell to the floor.

Shizuo looks to the smaller raven.

"That's what will happen if you break the rules." Izaya says as if nothing even happened.

Shizuo decided then… '_Izaya is an asshole…'_ But he was also the only person he knew a the moment,

"Why the hell did you do that?"

Izaya looks at him and sighs. "You really need to tone back your cursing; it doesn't help your intelligence."

Shizuo growls snapping. "Shut the hell up you fucking flea!" He yells at the little kid.

Ruby eyes went wide for a moment at the hurtful words and the loud yelling. Izaya looked shocked, and a little startled, then deeply hurt.

Shizuo saw what was going to happen before it even did. "Shh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Don't cry!"

But the five year let the tears flow, he was not used to being yelled or cursed at, and he didn't like it one bit. He turns from the older child and marches away. "Good luck by yourself you… Protozoan!"

Shizuo stood there at a loss; he didn't know where he was, or what the heck he was supposed to do. And the one person that could help him was an annoying five year old he had just yelled at until he broke into tears.

"Shit… Izaya! Iza-"

"Hi."

Shizuo pauses, looking at the boy who just appeared next to him.

"Uh…Hi…"

It was the boy with the glasses who was reading the anatomy book.

"I see you're Izaya's new roomie. He nice once you get passed the asshole phase of him. My name is Shinra by the way." The kid spoke really fast, it annoyed Shizuo but Shinra seemed to agree with him that Izaya is a five year old ass.

"My name's Shizuo…"

Shinra smiles, "here let me help you get some food. Izaya should calm down soon, you shouldn't of yelled at him." He spoke as he led Shizuo to a counter.

Shizuo took a trey and looked over the food that was given to him by the lady there. It was a weird mixture of what he assumed was crap.

Shinra and he sat at a small corner table.

"Why are we here?"

"Well... Let me explain each of us, Dextra is here because of her pyromaniac genius, she's almost ten and is one of the originals, her number is three. The only other kid that's older than her is Ren, he's the boy over there with the red hair, his number though if four, and he here because of his pin point accuracy and strength. I'm number five, and I am here because of my human fascination, I am six years old. After me is my friend Kadota. He's here because of his genius with strategy, he's seven soon to be eight, his number is six. Oh, you see that headless girl over there, she's number seven. She's my future red collar."

"What's that?"

"Oh, the colored collars." Shinra points at his blue one. "They're not just shock collars they also sort us into three groups until we are sorted into the main two. Black collars is undecided, Izaya is a black collar. A red collar is… Like a mate, or wife. If someone has a red collar they 'belong' to a blue collar. A blue collar as the stronger or smarter guys that can stand for themselves and pass certain tests. But when we are older we will be given a red collar partner… I hope mine will be her."

Shizuo frowns. "What up with them?"

Shinra looks over at two boys and a girl.

"Oh, they were friends with the boy you're replacing. The girl is seven years old, her name is Akane and she is number Eight, she's here for her way with words. She able to bend anyone to her will. After her is Izaya he's also an original, he's been here since he was born, and well... His talent is his genius, but he's taken after everyone since he's growing up with all of us. My interest with humanity has blossomed in him along with Dextra's masks, and Akane's ability with words, and Ren with his knife skills. Ten is the black haired guy with the black eyes, his name is Reiyo, he's nine years old, and is here because of his quickness and untainted emotions...so he's a fast and emotionless person. Eleven is Nioru, he's seven years old and has the strength of ten men. 1, 2, 12 and 13 were moved on to another facility. And lastly there's you, Shizuo number fourteen age six." He looks over the Carmel eyed boy. "Strength of ulminited men."

"Wait… how'd you?"

"I can read people like a book, so can Izaya but thats because he's been here for all of his life and has taken talent from-"

"Yeah, yeah..so... Izaya is the youngest?"

Shinra nods, "yep.. And he's been here with the pyro and Ren for all of his little life. He learns from everyone of us like a little-"

"Flea."

Shinra shrugs, "he's still only five."

"...You're obsessed with him." Shizuo says.

"Only a little. I mean what better human subject than him."

"What?"

Shinra smiles, "I'm joking. He may be an ass, but everyone here knows that he only acts tough."

Shizuo felt a little more bad about yelling at the little raven, but snapped out of it when Dextra was brought back into the room.

She glares at the corner of the room.

Shizuo follows her gaze and sees the small raven sitting by himself, eating what appeared to be some sort of baby food with the smaller silverware for a child his age.

The older girl stalked over and stood before the raven.

Izaya looks up from his food, not sensing any danger from the dangerous human that now stood before him.

"Satisfied?" She asks.

He frowns. "What?"

"You showed off to your new roommate, I was wondering if your little show had worked." She frowns," I see not…"

"What the hell do you know pyro."

"More than you."

Izaya shrugs, "maybe so..." his eyes narrow on her suddenly. "But it makes you all the more interesting."

She rolls her eyes," I'm gonna have to chat with Shinra about letting you read those huma psych books he collects."

Izaya falls silent, pouting.

"Be nice." She say," This is the last time I let you do that, next time I'm going to burn your every meal for a month."

Izaya nods, and watches as she frowns at him.

"I don't want your pity." He hisses.

"…I can't wait for you to see what life is really like." She sighs and smiles.

"I'm five, and a genius. I think I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"And where you are isn't living. Oh and your friend is glaring at us." She says without turning around. "But yeah, whatever… Just don't do that again… It's annoying."

Izaya smiles at her, and she rolls her eyes before leaving him alone.

Sure enough when he snuck a peek after she left, Shizuo was looking right over at him.

Shinra sighs," that was a good meal." The food on their plates was gone and from what Shizuo could see the kids were clearing out into another larger room.

"What now?"

"We have a small break before we go to our classes. They will announce who's in what class, we just finished our summer two day break." Shinra stood and led the confused boy to the large semi indoor semi outdoor room.

"This is the break area, we can socialize, study, exercise and pretty much do what we want."

Shizuo looks around, the place was still bland but there was grass at one part. Maybe he could see the sky.

Shinra followed as Shizuo walked to the grassy area.

The boy looks up and frowns. There were large windows, but they sky was cloudy.

"It's the only place that you can see the outside…" Shinra says,"…" He falls quiet. "…I miss being outside… But I feel even worse for Izaya, I'm not sure he knows what outside is."

Shizuo looks at the glassed kid.

"Hes still an ass though."

"That's not nice Shizu-chan."

Shizuo spun to face the five year old.

Izaya looks at him, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"What the hell did you call me?"

"Shi-zu-chan~" The raven smiles," since you called me something mean, I decided to give you a nickname that fit."

Shinra backs away as Shizuo growls, raising a fist at the smaller male.

"Don't you ever call me that again."

Izaya smirks," No, Shizu-chan. I think it's cute."

"Fuck you!" He threw the punch, but only met air. '_Woah…'_

Izaya giggles, he side stepped the punch, feeling really accomplished at confusing the angered older.

"I may be five but I can move around like an older kid." He smiles.

"Yo, twat!"

Shizuo looks as Izaya frowns and faces the older kids. Nioru, and Reiyo.

"What do you guys want?"

"We wanted to speak with your little friend here, so no babies allowed." The two blue collared boys push the little raven away.

"I've been here longer than you guys." Izaya fights back.

"…Do we need to keep reminding you that we don't care? Here, Reiyo" The taller of the two boys points to the other, "don't let him up."

Shizuo frowns watching as the older boy grabs both of Izaya's shoulders. The raven began to struggle. "Get off of me!"

"Shut up, odds are you will end up a red collar, and if so the odds are one of us guys will get you." The older guys states. "So get the hell out of here before we make any painful promises."

"Why are you making sexual threats, I'm five and that's perverted."

"I don't care." He shoves Izaya into the grass and away from them.

"Sup, I'm Nioru." The taller boy smiles, "I'm here because of my inhuman strength." He distracts Shizuo for a few seconds, holding out his hand to the brunette.

Shizuo frowns, his eyes went back to the struggling child.

Izaya was looking up at the taller boy, frowning.

"Leave him alone." Shizuo spoke as calmly as he could. He hated seeing the weak being picked on, and even if Izaya was an annoying little boy, he was still just a child.

Nioru frowns," why? He's just a kid."

"He's my roommate. Leave him alone."

Nioru and Reiyo both frown.

"So, you actually are going to get along with the bastard?"

Shizuo frowns, "no.. in fact I'm quite sure I hate him."

Reiyo shoves Izaya back down as the raven made to bolt away tears in his watery ruby eyes.

"Whatever… When you realize that he is just an annoying little red collar prick, you'll end up friends with us." Nioru nods to Reiyo and they both left.

"Iza-"

"Shut up." Izaya stood, grass stains now on his white uniform. "If you don't like me, don't pity me. Now, I will tell you this only once..."

"What?"

"The rules here. It is my job to make sure you know them, but seeming how you don't like me, I'll save you the pain of listening to my voice." He frowns and continues to speak. "One: Any violators will be punished according to the severity of their act before everyone. Two: Bed time is for sleep, if anyone is caught talking or out of their beds, you will be punished. Three: You will address with respect. And only speak when spoken to. Four: classes are to be attended, and made up if you are sick. Five: No fighting, violators will be punished along with their roommates. Six: If you attempt/speak about escape, you and your roommate will be punished. Seven: Do as told, no questions unless instructed. Eight:... Well, eight starts with the red collars and refers to us when we are much older... Just, don't get into trouble, I would hate to be shocked because of some imbecile."

The older boy frowns, "What the hell is up with those rules?"

"It's just how things are."

Shizuo stares at the little raven for a few seconds longer. "Is it true you have never been outside?"

"...Yeah, but it's not like I'm missing anything." Izaya says and turns away from the older boy. "And it's almost time for the class assignments."

They walk to where all of the other kids started to gather, and slowly a line was formed.

"Get into your number position." Izaya hisses when Shizuo didn't leave his side.

"Oh..." Shizuo looks around and walks to the end.

Once they were lined up, Izaya being the shortest, and Dextra and Ren being the tallest, a man with dark hair and red colored eyes entered.

The Boss of GGEF.

"Hello Children." He smiles warmly, but even Shizuo could read the sadistic sound of his voice. "Ready for another exciting year?" No one responds, and he grins. "Odd numbers will be attending class in the gym, please line up accordingly by number."

Dextra, Shinra, Celty, Izaya, and Nioru line up and waited for the Boss to speak.

Shizuo noticed how Dextra looked bored, Shinra was jumping slightly and smiling at the headless Celty, Izaya was looking smaller than ever. His ruby eyes on the kid behind him who was glaring at him like some meal.

"Evens will be attending the class room to start with." The boss guy turns, "have fun my kiddies, and enjoy living while you are young."

He leaves, and Izaya looks to Shizuo.

Shizuo now stood at the end of the evens line. Ren, Kadota, Akane, Reiyo and then himself.

Izaya and the others left through a door with six guards around them.

"Come on." The guard closets to Shizuo says pushing him with the but of his gun.

Shizuo follows, growling when the guy went to touch him again.

They were lead down the hall, and to a grey door.

Inside was another very bland room, with a gray carpet in one corner surrounded on one side by book shelves, the other half of the room had white desks for them to sit in by number.

Shizuo grudgingly sat in his seat and glared at the white coated lady who now stood in front with a clipboard and a slid show ready.

"Today we will starting with the fourteen vital points on the human body." She says in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Shizuo frowns, '_is this really a class? What the hell am I even doing here?_' But he sat still, his caramel eyes picking on on the many guards that lined the room. He still didn't understand what was going on.

A slow hour and a half passed.

"You will later practice on your partners on how to attack each point, but for now it is reading time." She points to the carpeted part of the room. "You may pick a reading buddy who will later be your partner for the physical exercise. The books are labeled, and there are work sheets that you may do if you want."

She told them to stand and go back, so they all did.

Shizuo plopped down on the carpet not picking up a book.

He already hated everything about being here.

"Hey..."

The six year old looks up.

"..."

"I'm Ren." Ren says with a smile, and he sits next to Shizuo worksheets and book in hand. "Wanna be my work buddy?"

Shizuo looks at the older kid for a moment before speaking. "Fine... but I'm not doing a work sheet."

"It's fine. She said it was optional." He sat next to the boy and opened a large book up. "I'll start and read a chapter, then you can read the next, and we can just go back and forth."

"Fine." Shizuo says, he still didn't like the lessons but there was nothing else to do, and the teacher was staring right at him.

Ren started to read the book and Shizuo immediately growled.

"What? Don't like the art of warfare?" Ren says looking at the title of the first chapter.

"I hate violence."

"Trust me... We all do.. Well maybe not Nioru and Reiyo, but most of us dislike it as well."

The class continued much to Shizuo's boredom. The subjects went from the vitals to bones and how to properly snap them clean and where to hit to break or kill. There was another short break before they started on how to tell if one person is lying, and how to break people under pressure. Three long, long hours passed and finally it was gym time.

Shizuo follows Ren and the others to a large grey room.

There were stands with many different weapons, from swords and spears, to kubaton and Kamas.

"With your partner you will go to each station. The teacher that is assigned will instruct you. If you are caught violating any rules there will be severe punishment for you, your partner, and your roommates. Am I Clear?!" A large male with a stern face shouts.

"Yes, sir!" The other kids respond.

Each group was lead to an area of weapons.

Shizuo found himself stuck with Ren in the lifting area.

"How much can you bench?" A tall muscular guy by the name of Zei asks.

"250lb sir." Ren says with a smile.

"How much can you 14?"

Shizuo shrugs. "I threw a fridge once..."

Zei nods, "yeah, they would definitely send you here for that... Come, lets see how strong you are."

Shizuo frowns, '_how would they..'_ He dismisses the thought and put it in his mind to ask Izaya or Shinra later.

Three more hours passed of training to kill and lifting more pounds than Zei had ever seen.

"A ton... You're six and can lift a little more than a ton." Was all he could say by the end of their lesson.

Shizuo was lead back to his and Izaya's cell and laid down.

After almost an hour Izaya re-entered.

"Hey." Shizuo sat up greeting him slighty.

Izaya looks away, he lays down on his bed and ignores the older boy.

"...What? You're ignoring me now?" Shizuo stood and approaches the bed, but his breath catches.

The right side of the little raven's face was purple. A large bruise on the pale skin.

"What... happened?"

"...Nioru..." Izaya says small tear in his eyes.

Shizuo frowns, he slowly sits in his roommates bed and runs a hand through the raven's hair.

"What are you doing?" Izaya asks sniffling a little.

"... The same thing my mother used to do to me whenever I got hurt."

"I don't need a mother..."

Shizuo frowns. '_Thats right... He was raised here by these people...'_. "Oh... I was wondering... That Boss guy has red eyes just like you..."

"...You're right if you're thinking hes related to me... He's my Dad, but well... he doesn't acknowledge it." Izaya curls up a bit under his covers. "The original kids here are the only family I have..." He yawns tiredly.

"I have one last question before you fall asleep."

"Mmh?"

"Why are we all here?"

"We all are being trained to be masters of death and doers of whatever company pays us the most." Izaya says quietly. "And those of...us...tha aren't bought...are..." He yawns, "kept for study... Mostly the...red collars..."

Shizuo kept petting the smaller boy evens past when the light in their room was put out, and eventually the hallway lights.

Slowly he crept back into his bed and faced where Izaya was now resting.

"Night...Shizu-chan.."

"Night...Izaya..."

~|_X_|~

"Get up! Get up~!"

Shizuo groans rolling over in his bed from the raven that was pushing on his shoulder.

"Do you want to miss breakfast again?"

Shizuo sighs, wanting his dream to return and slowly sits up pushing the other away.

"Idiot..." Izaya huffs and turns away tossing clothing to the older kid.

"It's too early..." Shizuo stood and slowly put on his clothes.

"It has been too early for you for three years." The eight year old raven says waiting at the door for the nine year old. "Hurry up, we have five minutes."

The taller boy yawns and puts on his shoes.

His amber eyes went to the ruby eyed raven who was brushing his black hair.

Shizuo tries to hide the small amount of blush at the sight of the other.

For three years they both have shared this room. And despite their spats and arguments Shizuo found himself thinking of Izaya differently.

The little five year old was now eight. He was thin, and small like a girl but quick as a knife, and smarter than anything. Shizuo slowly found himself blushing around the younger more, and getting mad whenever another person would be around the raven without him there.

Shinra had described it as a 'crush' and Shizuo had nearly thrown the workshop table at the kid, he would of too if it weren't for the shock collar and Izaya collapsing at the same time as they were both shocked. The raven refused to speak to him for a week after that.

He follows the smaller boy to the cafeteria and they sit with Shinra and Kadota.

"New school year today guys." Shinra says with a smile. "I hear they're changing some more things around since Akane and 12s replacement were moved out."

Kadota shrugs, "maybe they're just changing the rules."

The all look to the older kids, Ren and Dextra.

Dextra was borderlining it now, her ability to kindle flame was honed to the point she could whenever instructed, but her indifference was uncanny and caused many to be concerned. And Ren was almost up there with Shizuo in the weight lifting classes, but at the price that he would lose his shit and break everything, sort of like Nioru.

Currently the two were sitting together, speaking in hushed tones and every once in a while looking over at where Izaya and the others were seated.

Izaya sighs, "they're planning an escape and wondering if they should bring me with them."

"Why just you?" Shizuo asks.

"I've been here all of my life, and they think I should be free of this place to live a real life. And they know that the less people in the plan the more successful it could be." The little raven says.

Later that same night, Izaya looks at Shizuo, "be careful Shizu-chan. If they approach you with an idea of escape, don't do it."

"Why not?" Shizuo says from his bed. The day had been boring, turns out the announcement was that they weren't going to replace 12.

"If you get caught... they would shock us until we passed out."

"Right..." He frowns at the ceiling. '_Of course it's for his own personal reasons.'_

"And they would separate us..."

Amber eyes went to the raven who was curled up in his blanket.

"What?"

"... They would separate us... And... I don't want that..."

Shizuo's eyes went wider. "What's with this all of a sudden?"

"...The last roommate was my twin brother and... he got caught trying to escape." Izaya sniffs. "He got caught and I haven't seen him since... Three days later you showed up... I don't want to loose you too."

Slowly Shizuo stood and moved over to where the little raven laid. He sits on the edge of the bed and pats Izaya's small head.

"... Don't worry. I'm not going any where..."

He was wrong.

~|_X_|~

**Red: Hopefully this wasn't so bad^^ And yeah... I will think about updating on wednesday, but I will try to post on next sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red: I do not own Durarara. Warning there is blood! And there is minimal fluff, but just really really light fluff, and occsness is a given... Uhhh, enjoy!**

~|_X_|~

_"Izaya... Aren't you happy?" Shizuo asks, standing next to his raven._

_"Yes... I can see the sky... And we can see the world." The sixteen year old raven leans again him. Truly happy._

_Shizuo puts his arm around the shorter. The world was theirs to go out and live in. _

_They stood on a large hill, over looking a city. Their friends at the bottom of the grassy place laughing and cheering to the skies. Bright faces seeing the whole world as their new home._

_"Never leave me Shizu-chan..." Izaya says softly, his rubies shining with love and adoration for the male he couldn't be without._

_"I love you, and I will never leave your side." Shizuo leans and kisses the shorter raven, his heart pounding._

_"I love you too..." Izaya whispers his forehead against the taller males, his face looking up, "Get up..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Shizu-chan... it's time to get up."_

Shizuo groans once again being shaken awake by his roommate.

"Get up~ Shizu-chan. Get. Up!" Izaya continues to shove the other until he nearly falls out of his bed.

Shizuo groans. "I'm up... I'm up..." He stands and yawns tiredly.

Izaya pouts looking more like an angry kitten again and points at the flat clock display near the door.

"Hurry or we really will miss breakfast!"

The older boys sighs and throws on his clothes. It was a new day, and a new school year.

They made their way quickly through the halls and to the cafeteria. Ignoring the guards that kept eyeing them. The two had gotten closer and closer, and there were suspicions that Izaya was going to end up Shizuo's red collar if they kept getting along in the years to follow.

Shizuo honestly didn't mind the thought of the smaller raven being his red collar, but Izaya huffed and puffed when he heard the rumor and said he was too manly, then he promptly hugged onto Shizuo for almost an hour when he saw a spider in their room.

Izaya grabs his food and leads Shizuo to their usual spot, but this time two others were already there.

"Ren... Dextra..." Izaya frowns.

Dextra looks through her dark brown eyes at the little raven. "We would like to speak with you two."

"Not interested." Izaya says quickly, Shizuo looked a bit confused.

"Shizuo is." Ren states.

"What?" Shizuo looks to the preteen wondering what he was thinking.

"You hate it here too, and you wish to get out." Ren says simply.

Shizuo opens his mouth, then closes it. What Ren said was true. He hated it here, but he was stuck. _'I want to stay with Izaya...'_

"He's not leaving without you, and neither are we." Dextra states.

Izaya looks to Shizuo, a strange look in his ruby eyes.

"...No... It's not worth it when we're this young." He pleas slightly to his older friend.

"We have a plan. A really good plan." Ren says, he waves for them to sit.

Izaya frowns but sits after Shizuo did right next to him.

~|_X_|~

After almost an hour they fell silent.

"It's flawless. But we will need the others, Shinra, Celty, and Kadota." Ren finishes, " it's perfect."

Shizuo nods, fully convinced" this has to work."

"It won't..." All eyes went to the little raven.

"Don't you want to get out of here?" Shizuo asks turning to his roommate.

Izaya shrugs. "I've grown up here."

"Yeah, but imagine being free to live your own life. No collars, no stupid lessons on how to kill others." Shizuo tries to convince the raven. "Is this what you want?"

"No, I think this just won't work... But it's what you want Shizu-chan...so... I'll try."

Ren smiles. "Great. Now we need to get Shinra, Kadota and Celty." He stood from the table and ran to the other three kids.

Dextra looks at Izaya. "Even if this doesn't work, they can't kill you both."

"Wait... What?" Shizuo's determinedness falters.

"If we fail, they will kill Ren and I. We came up with the plan, so don't worry Izaya. You and Shizuo will survive. And when we escape you two will be able to stay with us until whenever." She sounded unafraid of dying for the ruby eyed male, and looks to Shizuo when he spoke.

"...Well... If it's that dangerous... Why risk it?" Shizuo asks.

She smirks, "why not? The guards are only sticking around for one more year like this before they get more and better... They don't think us children can escape."

Ren came back over. "They're in... So, in order to make this less noticeable we will all start to slowly sit with each other during breakfast when we discuss the whole thing. The day of the break will be in four months, we still need to make it less noticeable and work on training the other's for their parts... Ready?"

Izaya looks to Shizuo, but nods.

The kids stood and after their small break they lined up for the first day of school.

Evens and odds were picked out again and the boss wished them another happy year of living sending chills down Shizuo's spine.

Izaya was once again sent off with the other group, but this time when night came he came back injured as per-usual.

But this time it bothered Shizuo more than ever. Izaya looked so sad and broken, but he wouldn't let the tears fall.

"Shizu-chan..." He looks to the older kid.

"Izaya..." Shizuo walks over and hugs him. "What happened this time?" He asks softly.

"...Nioru... They keep pairing me up with him." Izaya was shivering, and clings onto his roommate. his face had a large bruise on it, and he was limping his leg in pain. "He and I were put into the breakage room... He tried to break my leg... They shocked him but...it hurt Shizu..."

Shizuo frowns, every day and every year Izaya had to deal with Nioru being his partner. He had to deal with all of the abuse, and most of the time the guards did nothing about it.

"I hate him..." Izaya says softly, "he's a monster..."

Shizuo staid silent, bringing Izaya to his bed and laying down with him.

"We all are..." The older boy says to comfort the other.

Izaya softly spoke"..but not you..." His voice was getting softer.

"Why's that?" Shizuo asks pulling back a bit, his eyes going to the small boy.

"Monster's want to hurt people... You don't want to hurt people... So you aren't a monster..." Izaya says and yawns before hugging Shizuo tightly.

Shizuo smiles and once Izaya's breath evened out and kisses his forehead. "Thank you..." He whispers. He was so happy about Izaya telling him that. He was happy that he had this little raven was with him, and hoped that Izaya would never leave him for anything.

The next morning Shizuo got up before Izaya, and was waiting as the little ruby eyes opened.

They walked to the cafeteria where Shizuo promptly punched Nioru in the face braking his nose for hurting Izaya.

It made such an impression, aka a threat, that Izaya was moved into Shizuo's class the very next day.

Izaya smiled brightly, and Shizuo laughed.

From then on they always walked to class hand in hand.

~|_X_|~

Four months went by like a demented dream.

Shizuo hugged the raven close.

Tonight was the night of the break out.

Izaya was shivering, but held fast to the older boy.

"It's ok... It will be fine..."

"I don't want to be separated from you Shizu-chan..."

"You wont be..." Shizuo says.

They fells silent, hugging each other as the long hour passed by. Izaya was counting down the seconds until part one was to be executed.

"Ready?" Shizuo asks.

He felt a nod against his chest and slowly Izaya and he stood.

Shizuo tilts Izaya's head up suddenly, and plants a small kiss to his forehead.

"Time to begin."

Izaya blushes and nods. "Ok..." He steps back and waited for Shizuo to gt angry.

Shizuo takes a deep breath and yells. "Fucking flea! I'll kill you!"

Izaya dodges the fake attack and laughs. "Looks like the beast has been released."

The lights went on and Shizuo tackles the little raven to the floor.

"Die!"

Izaya gasps as hands wrapped around his throat.

The doors flew open and the two hallway guards rushed in.

Shizuo snaps up and releases the faint Izaya.

"You, out now." One aims the gun at the seething older child.

Caramel eyes lock onto the ruby orbs.

Izaya tires to stand but closes his eyes and falls to the floor limply.

"Shit..." The other guard catches the little boy. "He's out cold... I hope you're happy fourteen..." he turns his back on the raven.

Shizuo smirks. "I am.."

In a flash the unsuspecting guards knife was at his neck, the little raven gaining the situation with unparalleled expertise.

"The cameras are out, guns don't work on Shizu-chan, I have your knife, and we are trained to kill anyone... Both, floor, now." Izaya hisses darkly.

The two guards frown, insulted at being taken down by a little child so easily.

Shizuo ties them both with the bed sheets and he and Izaya take off down the hall to the agreed meeting area.

Ren, Celty, and Shinra were there already out of breath.

"Dextra is causing the fires, and Kadota is handling the collars and cameras" Ren says when the two show up out of breath. "So far everything is working."

Izaya and Shizuo follow the older boy through the halls heading to the exit that was being cleared by Dextra.

The walls scorched and still burning, the smell of smoke and the sounds of a struggle were the next things they noticed.

Shizuo grabs Izaya when they reached the next corner.

"Fuck you!" Dextra flew back from the two boys she was fighting.

Reiyo, Nioru and new unknown black clad guards.

"You think that you guys can plan an escape without us? And without us finding out?" Nioru hisses and cackles when he catches sight of Shizuo and Izaya. "Oh, the baby and his dog are here. A full family reunion."

Shizuo realized too late how bad things were going to get.

Their plan had failed, their escape was ruined. And death was in the air as the guards held up their guns.

Reiyo rushed at them past Dextra who swung at him, he punches Shinra down and runs strait at Shizuo and Izaya. Three guards pin Celty to the floor stopping her shadows, Izaya gasps, '_I knew it! I knew that this wouldn't work!'_

Shizuo growls and readies himself. "Stay behind me." Izaya nods and hides behind the older, he had only the knife to defend himself with against guns.

Reiyo threw his best punch at Shizuo only to have it caught by the younger boy. Roaring the beast threw his own punch knocking the kid out cold. He ran forward and joined the losing battle with Dextra and the guards.

Ren yells out as he's thrown to the ground harshly. "Dextra!"

She turns on her heels and kicks the guard away from Shizuo. "Got it!" She snaps her fingers residue of the spark powder she made springing to life to create a flame in her hand, before she could do anything there was the sound of real gun fire.

It was eerily silent for a few seconds.

All eyes went to the boss who had entered the room, then to Ren.

Eyes wide, but now unseeing, head bent back as blood poured from his torn neck.

"The next one to move will get the same thing that number Four had." The blood eyed male states, eyes scanning the kids.

Izaya hides behind the corner, Shizuo had ran out leaving him by himself.

He watches as the kids were lined up, but the boss noticed one missing. "Number nine... Bring him too me..."

"Aahhh! SHizu-chan!" He screams as a guard wearing all black picks him up forcefully, he slashes the male and falls to the floor.

Shizuo turns to see his raven fighting two men at the same time, suddenly one used the butt of his gun and smashed it to the back of Izaya's head.

"No!" SHizuo roars in rage, tears in his eyes as Izaya was picked up and handed to the Boss.

"Quiet fourteen." The older male hisses before taking the struggling raven into his arms. "Keep the important ones alive, I have the one I want."

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya calls out, tears falling down his face.

"Shh, sshhh... Don't cry." The evil man coos. "I was going to let you stay with them but... It seems that I can no longer do so... Say goodbye to, Shizu-chan."

"No! No, Izaya!" Shizuo yells as the raven was being carried away.

Izaya suddenly punches the adult on the throat hitting at the perfect angle to cause the most pain, and falls to the ground, Shizuo breaks the line ranks forcefully and hugs his raven desperately.

"I don't want to be separated from you." Izaya whispers as there were more shouts from the others breaking ranks.

"That's what you want?"

"That's what I want Shizu-chan..." Izaya says hugging the older.

There was more gun fire and suddenly Dextra called out the sound of gun fire and electricity coursing through the collars.

Shizuo yells falling to the ground as a foot collided with his head and his collar went off, all the other's activated as well.

Izaya cries as hes torn from the older boy. "Shizu-chan! Shizuoo!" His collar lit up and he fell. "AH! AAHHHHH! SHIZUU!" The guards pick him up struggling and slowly Shizuo could only watch from the floor as he was torn from the little raven.

"Izaya...I'm sorry..."

There was another shot of gun fire and Shizuo looked to see who else had fallen.

Dextra laid there, gasping as blood poured from the center of her chest.

It was a complete disaster. The door slammed shut silencing the sounds of Izaya's screaming.

Shizuo felt hopeless as he and the others were gathered up, then torn away from each other to separate rooms.

It was a year before anyone saw each other again.

And when they did, Dextra was dead, Izaya was gone and Shizuo had blond hair.

~|_X_|~

**Red: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry about it being a bit idk..chaotic? Eh, SO! Any suggestions, anything you want to see happen? Idk just fav, follow, review, and enjoy the story to come^^ Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red: Next chapter~ I will never own durarara so disclaimed! **

**Hope you enjoy~**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo sighs, he was now sixteen, and the top beast in the facility. He was the tallest, strongest, and most unpredictable person they had ever created and kept. Reiyo had been shot two years ago after he went rouge and tried to murder the blond multiple times, and nine had been replaced twice in the years. Newer numbers up to 26 were added, 8 new males and 4 new females, but recently the newest member was a new number 13.

Tom.

But still none stood above the blond beast number fourteen.

Shizuo growls. He missed breakfast again and Tom was not being of any help. The other male was still new, and still didn't understand that nobody knew why they were there.

"No, we don't know why we are here." Shizuo says a bit annoyed.

"How long have you been here?"

Shizuo had to think a moment, "uhh...I guess about... ten years."

"Wow... And you just do as they say? Has anyone ever tried to esca-"

Shizuo stood slamming his hands on the table across from his roommate. "Don't. Ever. Talk. About. Escaping."

Tom gulps, he and Shizuo had been roomies for almost three months and he had seen Shizuo get angry many times, but never seen the blond suddenly go vivid.

"Ok, ok... Sorry."

"I'm going for a walk." Shizuo stood and stalks away seething in the lights of the white walled halls.

Tom sat for a few moments longer, suddenly a familiar teen his age sat down.

Kadota looks him in the eyes. "Escape is a tough subject, just be careful, ok Tom?"

"Why?"

"...The last escape attempt was when we had Ren, Dextra, and Izaya with us." Shinra steps in sitting next to them, pushing his glasses up his nose sadly. "It was seven years ago..."

"What happened?"

"Got busted... Ren and Dextra were shot on scene in front of all of us... Izaya... we don't really know what has happened to him." he says remembering the horrible failure everything was, Celty came over and sat with them. She was late, but since she had no head food wasn't important.

Tom thought for a few moments. "Who...was Izaya? I've heard Shizuo say that name in his sleep sometimes."

"Shizuo's old roommate... He was taken by the boss himself and we haven't seen him since" Kadota says wondering a bit about the red eyed raven.

"Really?"

"Izaya was more than his roommate." Shinra says, "Shizuo had a crush on him, but he wouldn't admit it."

Kadota shot Shinra a look, [If Shizuo heard you say that you would be more than dead.] Celty injects a bit wary that the blond could return during this conversation.

"I know, but it's true." Shinra sat back a bit. "Izaya was an original, so were Ren and Dextra. He was raised here from birth... Taken after all of us, his talents were amazing."

"Is he...Dead?" Tom asks looking at the teen with glasses.

"We don't know..." Kadota answers adjusting his blue collar and frowning.

They were silent for a while, not even eating deep in thought about the past.

The years were hell. Classes started actually trying to kill them, they had to fight each hour to stay alive. Nioru was right behind Shizuo in being the top in the school of violence, along with Celty. But the blond was slowly losing it each day.

Shizuo frowns, walking silently through the halls. Empty halls.

He couldn't help his mind when it flew back to seeing a small raven boy running and giggling with a lighter haired brunette chasing playfully after. "...Izaya..." The name rolled off of his lips sending sad shivers down his spine, like a cold ghost hugging him softly.

He ran a hand through his bleached hair, sighing as he saw some guards eyeing him, and turning around to head back to the open area for free time.

The other teens were out about doing their own thing, and then the beast entered.

All eyes went to him for a moment, and all talk hushed.

Shizuo kept his head down, and went to the corner where he and Shinra and Kadota usually met.

He was used to being gawked at so openly. The week after Izaya was gone he trashed half of the free room and personally caused the year separation. To them, he was the monster.

Shinra was sitting in the fake grass with Celty. Their red and blue collars showing the same room numbers.

Shinra had be astatic when he found out that he was getting a red collar, and nearly fainted when it was the love of his life, aka Celty. He wouldn't shut up for weeks, and it had almost been a year and he still hadn't shut up about it.

"Oh yeah, I got called in." Kadota says offhandedly to Shizuo and Shinra. "I'm getting a red collar soon as well."

"Who? There aren't any girls left." Tom says.

Kadota shrugs, "it doesn't have to be a girl. I mean, with what we have seen at the gatherings,"-when they gather all testing subjects from all projects-", I've seen male red collars."

"All that matters is if they can have offspring." Shinra says, "it's part of the whole experiment."

"Are you suggesting pregnant males?" Tom says now a bit freaked out, and very glad he had a blue collar on.

"Yes. Yes I am." Shirna nods, "we've seen it at the gatherings. But they do mention that if you get your red collar pregnant that the baby will be part of the program, and that if a red and blue collar don't have a baby... It doesn't matter if they conceive or not."

Everyone by then had tuned out, they all knew it by heart they didn't need yet another reminder, though Tom was still paying attention.

"You know who I feel bad for... Nioru's red collar." Shinra says still talking continuously.

The others nod, frowning at what had happened.

[He got her pregnant in less than a week, and beat her for it four days later.] Celty types disliking the guy along with everyone else.

"Everyone knows that he jumped her the first night." Kadota states distastefully.

"Most blue collars do." Shinra says sadly, eyeing Nioru and a very pregnant female that trailed behind him almost in tears, he turns his attention back to his friends."but not me to my Celty. I would never hurt you my dear!" He was lucky to be sitting out of arms reach of her.

"What do red collars do? I mean I know that they are part of the experiments and training but..." Tom asks a bit confused.

"They're supposed to even out the blue collars. Give them something to release all... tensions, if you know what I mean, but they are also there for moral support. To cheer us on during the annual death matches, and get us to improve them and ourselves." Shinra informs once again with an almost text book recitation.

"Shinra..." Shizuo says looking at his friend.

"Yes Shizuo?"

"Shut up."

The day went on boringly, as did the next two months.

But one day Shizuo woke up to being the only occupant in the room.

Tom had been given a red collar, and had been moved to another cell. His red collar was a pretty blond russian named Verona, and she arrived just before hell was to occur. She was very loyal to Tom, and when the tournament came around she cheered him on with the other red collars, some already pregnant or holding an infant cheering either happily or solemnly only because their child was there, others sitting quietly with bruises on their faces watching and hoping their blue's wouldn't walk out alive.

Shizuo hated those blues the most,'_ they should be happy that they at least have some one to care for...'_ Izaya flashed through his mind once again. The blond was standing in the center of the arena, the platforms moving about, the target dodging everything. He took a deep breath, and everything went red.

He came too standing to the sounds of some cheers and some curses. He had the target in his hands, and he had personally ended the blue collars who had hurt their reds, who now stood cheering Shizuo's name loudly.

Another sick game, another year.

~|_X_|~

Shizuo walks down the hallway, the guards keeping a close eye on the monster who had killed four more blue collars.

_'Go ahead, stare, and be afraid. Once I break out I'll kill each and everyone of you bastards.' _He was pissed at the world, he hated violence but it was the only way to get anything done in here.

He keeps moving.

"Number Fourteen, to the office, Fourteen to the office." The loud speaker rings.

Shizuo pauses, and turns a growl escaping his throat, he turns and is lead by a guard to the main office.

A few minutes later he stood before the big boss of the GGEF. The same male who stole away his little raven.

"I see your temper is no better…." Shizuo does not respond, "we have something to give you, a sort of award. You are our most successful project, and we here wish to move you to the next phase." The male smiles sadistically, the same smile he had all those years ago when he took Izaya away.

Shizuo really hated the person before him, but he knew if he were to say anything he would be punished.

"We are giving you a companion. Someone to take a load off of you whenever you need. Whether you beat it, fuck it, or completely ignore it is up to you. Just keep in mind, you will only get one." His red eyes flash with a glint that Shizuo pinned as just evil.

He dismisses the now very shocked male.

_'A red collar! They're giving me a red collar.'_ Shizuo suddenly felt proud, and a bit nervous as he headed back to his room. '_Someone to talk too, someone to be with.'_ He had to admit, he was jealous of all the others who had gotten red collars, they each had their match to be with, they each had someone to hold close, and to just be with. A vision of his red collar girl sitting on the side line of the arena with the others, cheering for him as he fought against the others, and her holding him at night as they went to face another day in this hell. He saw himself winning the tournament again, and her running onto the field to kiss him.

He made it to his room feeling pretty happy with himself.

He quickly runs his hands through his hair trying to make it somewhat neat, and checks himself really quickly for any bad smells.

A nearby guard stares.

Shizuo looks to him.

"Flip your shirt collar down." The guys whispers, "you got a good one."

Shizuo smirks, and does as suggested. After so many years of the same guards, it was hard not to end up knowing some better than others, and some guards were pretty cool.

He takes a deep breath and opens the white door to his cell.

Two beds were put in place again, and he looks to the occupant in the other.

His eyes follow the perfect curves of a thin waist. It curving deliciously up to the small back, and the pale neck with a red collar on it.

Dark raven hair was the next thing Shizuo noticed, and he felt hot thinking about his companion already.

_'Shit.'_ He felt stupid from thinking about the girl this way._ 'I can't just jump her like the others would. I want her to like me.'_ He sighs and goes to his bed, sitting down to stare at the red collar for a while longer.

After almost an hour he saw a slight change.

The person moaned, and shifts slightly in their drug induced sleep.

Slowly the girl began to wake.

Shizuo stood up and waited.

The raven opens her eyes, releasing the pillow she had been hugging.

'_Cute…'_ Shizuo thought as he watch the red collar wake. He stares at her as she stretched, her shirt flat against his chest, but he didn't mind, boobs he thought were nothing but sacks of fat and milk. The blond had to admit, he was a flat chest person.

She yawns, rubbing an eye cutely.

Shizuo's breathe hitches.

His eyes land on the person's throat. An Adams apple.

_'Fuck! They sent me a guy!?_'

But his heart stop completely at what he noticed next.

Crimson ruby eyes landed on him, narrowing into almost a cat's gaze.

The male was very pale, his hair was a silky inky black, and the red collar stood out on his smaller body. A curvy thin build, almost a girl, but it was a guy.

_'Ok… He's attractive…._' Shizuo admitted, than relented. '_Ok…fine… he's gorgeous…_'

The raven stood, shorter than the blond.

He glares at the other. "So… You're my blue collar."

Shizuo grit his teeth. That voice, he has heard it before. Come to think of it, he was seen those eyes before.

"Yeah. You're my red."

The raven sighs, "… I'm surprised you haven't jumped me yet… Most blue don't hesitate to be mindless beasts when they are given something to screw with."

" Well, I'm not most mindless beasts. I hate violence."

"Wonderful, I'm useless."

Shizuo's mouth dropped open, '_how the hell can he act like this!?'_ "Wh-what?"

"Not that I'm not glad. I don't want my ass to hurt." The raven sat with a smirk. "That's all they want from us red collars. You know it."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Sex."

A silence fills the room.

"You know what it is." The raven smirks making Shizuo grit his teeth a bit. "They give a blue collar a red so he can release all of his sexual frustration on them~ So he can beat them, and screw them until they can't move~"

Shizuo growls, "is that what you want to fucking happen?"

The pale red collar frowns. "…No… But I think that's what you want." He smirks, red eyes narrowing on the blond, "don't you Shizu-chan...'

~|_X_|~

**Red: And the last part of this chapter was the first thing I wrote, i just really liked how i wrote it, I hope you guys did too^^ Please reveiw, any mistakes you see, and any ideas you have because honestly this is as far as i got..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red: I don't own durarara! And i never will. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! And there is a slight warning~^^**

~_Seven years ago_~

Izaya screams and cried. He threw himself at the door that now stood between him and his Shizu-chan. He kept beating at them frantically. his fists starting to bleed due to his efforts. 'Shizu-chan...' He fell to his knees tired, hurting inside and outside, his raven head resting on the door as tears kept pouring from his eyes.

The boss watches cruelly from behind. He was waiting for the kid to give up, but to his annoyance the little raven stood and began to bash at the doors again.

"That wont work nine." He say gaining no response but the sounds of whimpering and thuds. " Number Nine, you will only further injure yourself." The boss sighs after a few more moments. The little raven had changed tactics and started to try and pull the doors apart. "If you continue we will be forced to-"

"What?!" Izaya turns, his teary ruby eyes meeting colder ruby colored ones. "You already took me away from the one i care about! So what else can you do? Hurt me? Kill me?" He growls out, "you've already did that, try something else."

"...We will terminate 14's program., and make it so that you are either Reiyo's or Nioru's red collar."

Izaya glares at the older male.

"That's correct, you failed to meet the blue collar standards. You are a red collar, or will be in due time. There are many things that must be done first, but in six or so years 14 will be moved to step three by them hopefully. This was only step two."

"This..was planned?"

"Yes, right down to killing the two planners."

Izaya backs away from the boss, fearful of him.

The evil man sighs," it was only a bit of manipulation, so you should understand the art of it. No, if you ever want to see your Shizuo again, you will do as told." He puts his hand on Izaya's small shoulder.

Izaya took a few deep breaths, but nods. He just wanted to see Shizuo again.

~|_X_|~

He knew the words had been, 'make him a red collar for number 14,' and the thought had been, 'break him just enough, and make him into something 14 would react to.'

Tests surgeries and scary tendencies ensued in the years to follow.

The tests were filled with needles and nights of pain. Izaya would lay in his single room, curled up as his body was tampered and messed with, it was pure agony with small dulls of numbing pain.

They filled him with substances that made his insides change, and began doing hormone therapies that made him feel dead inside, or so alive that he was strapped down to the testing table as he laughed uncontrollably.

All he could do to keep himself grounded was think about his time with Shizuo. This was all for Shizuo. Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo.

Izaya was fourteen when they shoved a something up his ass, and strapped him down for three days. His screams were ignored. They removed it and put a vibrator inside him that would go off randomly for months on end, he had lost count how many months it was. There were daily treatments of aphrodisiac, until his body craved attention, but no living human touched him.

They made him into something evil.

His interests in humans grew immensely.

The boss would lead him around each week to check on each extensive experiments. Some so gory Izaya had to be held down to watch, others so nice he wished he could trade places.

The boss put him through test after test, and one night he woke up.

Ruby eyes staring, a spark in them diminishing as everything came crashing down on him.

Not in pain, but in fear of what he had now done.

The boss forced him to experiment on a younger teen.

She was on of the best, a very hard person to break.

Izaya had one week to control her environment and classes, four days in she killed herself.

The boss had congratulated him after, and even gave him the day off.

_'I am a monster..._' He cried himself to sleep every night since, for he had read his own file shortly after. And his heart stopped when he saw that it was marked with a single word.

A once shy, smart, crybaby raven with a black collar, was now a monster. A manipulative, intelligent, seductive, and cunning male, with a red collar around his neck.

He was almost sixteen, and in his seven years of hell he had forgotten.

'_This was for Shizu-chan... All of this hell._' His face darkens as he walked through the halls.

He passes by the red collar's infant sitting rooms.

He pauses staring in, seeing small children playing with toys. A few males and females were in there, all with red collars. A sinking feeling forms in his guts, _'a child of mine would become a monster as well...'_ He didn't want that. He didn't want any of this, but it was all Shizuo fault.

He walks to his room sneering, "I hate you...Shizu-chan..."

Number Nine's file was marked, 'Success.'

~|_X_|~

Izaya smirks at the blond who looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"I-izaya?" He manages out after a few moments.

Izaya pauses, '_right... That's my name... Izaya...Orihara...'_ It had been years since he had even heard it mutter, all he really knew was the number he was.

"Shocked Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo was gaping like a fish, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. It was the little nine year old raven, but changed. Prettier, older, adorable still as before, but very sexy, he could see the cunning and true intelligence in those beautiful ruby eyes.

Izaya stood and stepped up to him, raising a hand to the hanging chin and closing the mouth.

"Stop gaping, when we were little was obvious that this was going to happen." He says remembering what the kids used to say about the two. He still didn't like being a red collar, and he didn't know why he agreed to everything for this blond brute.

He was deep in thought when everything was cut off by a warm embrace.

The first human contact and affection the raven had had in years.

His body heated up, enjoying the contact. The years of training causing him to melt into the bear hug and wish for it to never end. He buried his head into the blond's neck, hugging him back. Taking in the older male's scent.

Shizuo and Izaya staid like that for a long time, even past when the lights were turned off.

Shizuo didn't want to let his little raven go. He had dreamed that Izaya would be returned to him, and he had wanted it for so long. It was like a true miracle that the ruby eyed male was there in front of him. And even more so since they were matched, their red and blue collars with the same numbers now. His arms tighten a little more, so happy, that was all he was just so happy.

Izaya needed the affection, and his mind starting to realize the decision he made when he was only nine. But his hate still leaked through. It was all Shizuo's fault. It was the stupid protozoan's idea to try and escape, he went with what the boss wanted, and Izaya went with what Shizuo wanted. it all ended with himself being hurt and he hated Shizuo for it all.

But his mind was jumbled, the feeling of being embraced by someone, he realized, still cared for him. It felt good. It made him feel strange inside.

"I can't believe it's really you. We thought you were dead." Shizuo says pulling back to stare at his long lost friend in the eye.

'_That pathetic raven is dead.'_ Izaya thought for a fleeting moment. "Well, it really is me." He smiles, but it had an edge.

He could feel those honey orbs looking at him, searching him, and felt them narrow at his smirk.

Shizuo was so relieved, but he wasn't stupid. He could tell that the years had not been kind to Izaya. And that the little annoying raven he once knew, was entirely different.

"Izaya..."

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"... What happened to you?"

The raven frowns, and his eyes flash when an evil sneer adorned his face, a look Shizuo couldn't help but to find incredibly annoying yet, beautiful.

"Let's not focus on that, ne?" He tilts his head and narrows his own eyes.

Shizuo frowns.

"Oh, did I just upset the beast?" Izaya asks in a tone that made Shizuo grit his teeth.

"What the hell Izaya? This isn't like you."

Izaya smirks, standing on his toes to be face to face with his blue collar. "You don't know what is like me anymore." He makes eye contact, seeing the warm honey become a little less welcoming, but more worried. He backs down and goes to his own bed. He plops onto his bed nuzzling up to the pillow and blanket, before looking back at the still standing beast. "But you're stuck with me, and I am stuck with you... forever, like a little flea to a dog."

The lights went out a few moments later, and Shizuo laid down in his own bed.

His eyes still staring through the darkness at what was once his best friend.

_'What have they done to you?...'_ The blond thought and frowns deeply, even though Izaya was trying to hide it, he could see that the ruby eyed male was hurting deeply. '_Izaya... You have changed...'_ He he felt a pull on his heart remembering their old times with each other. '_You have changed... and so have I... But... I still love you.'_ He sighs hearing the other taking deeper breaths as sleep stole him away from their hellish world.

Shizuo couldn't sleep, even when it became morning.

~|_X_|~

**Red: I need an idea... lets see... uhhh... Mpreg? And they try to escape. Or they just try to escape, or Izaya takes over or erika swings in on a wrecking ball, or idk... **

**Izaya: In other words, suggestions are welcomed.**

**Shizuo: Review, fav, follow and all that stuff**

**Red: Wooooo! School starts tomorrow! ... My junior year...**

**Izaya: HA! I already did my time in school with Shizu-chan~**

**Red:...old man...**

**Izaya:(-.-#) I'm 21**

**Shizuo: you're 23 flea, I'm 24**

**Red: In the fic you're 16-17! And in the manga it's 24-25, and the novels it's something else as well~^^**

**Izaya: And you want teenage mpreg!?**

**Red: Shut up! **

**Shizuo: Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red: And after a long, long time of neglect and not having free time until now! Since i had surgery and now have today for myself! I have updated! WWOOOOOOOOO!**

** And i still don't own Durarara!**

**So enjoy my blood, sweat and tears as i sat and wrote... But it's ok because i had help**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo opened his eyes in the morning, barely getting an hour of sleep.

His dream was one he hadn't had in a while. But it was twisted.

_"Shizu-chan..." The raven called for him, standing on the hill. Their friends, their family celebrating at the bottom. A little light haired toddler with Kadota calling up to his powerful parents laughing._

_"Izaya..." Shizuo goes to his raven._

_Izaya looks to him, smiling but with a more sneerish way. "We're free..."_

_"We are. And now we can just be a family."_

_"No." Izaya's face darkens,"... I can't stay... I can't be with you."_

_Shizuo was confused. "Izaya, we have a son."_

_"And I love him... But not you. See Shizuo," He turns a knife out to kill, "i may have loved you once. But now... I hate you." He strikes, merciless. "I hate you. And everything YOU have caused for me. They changed me for YOU. They killed me for YOU. And YOU helped them! I cant live with YOU alive reminding me of everything that I have done because of YOU!"_

_"Izaya..."_

_"I hate you." The raven turned and the dream dissolved._

The dream left him and turned to darkness after he woke.

He gazes over as if to confirm that Izaya was back.

The red collared male was already up, putting on the uniform of all gray. He was pulling it down over his hips and lower back that Shizuo couldn't tear his eyes from.

The blond shook his head and sat up. "Morning." He yawns.

The raven turns to face the beast. Shizuo stood up and stretched, then they both took turn staring at each other seeing the changes.

Red eyes took in the taller and older male.

Shizuo's face became more masculine, he was tall, thin but Izaya could see faint muscles under the gray shirt. The blond hair was so fitting and perfect even with bed head, and those eyes still could hold him under a now even bigger spell. Suddenly his training speed in and he had a vision of Shizuo. He and Shizuo, joined as one. '_No! I can't do any of that with him! I hate him! I hate hate hate him!'_

He shivered at the thought, and hoped it was a shiver of disgust.

Shizuo's eyes went up the slender body to the pretty face of his childhood friend. Izaya was above average in looks. Beautiful soft features, very pink full lips. His skin flawless, and his hips his body, hell even his eyebrows and fingernails were attractive. Those rubies under thick long lashes, though gorgeous and intelligent, made Shizuo frown. The once full of life eyes were duller, and swirled with uneven emotions as if Izaya was fighting with himself.

"Goodmorning to you as well." Izaya forces himself to stop staring at his blue collared companion. He turns away and curses himself as Shizuo stood right behind him.

A large gentle hand patted his head softly, like when they were kids.

A few seconds later the door opened and they looked at the time.

"Ready to meet everyone again?" Shizuo asks pulling his hand back and hiding his blush.

Izaya holds back his blush and nods. "I didn't know a beast could be affectionate."

"A beast?" He jokes back.

"A manly man?"

Shizuo cracks and smile and shook his head. "Manly men don't cuddle."

Izaya rolls his eyes ad heads to the door.

They exit the room, Izaya suddenly sticking closer to Shizuo as the guards all check him out. He knew that all of the therapy was designed to make him irresistible, but everyone who did this to him never stared at him so openly. But instead of actually hiding, he was strutting a bit, a plan in motion already. He made sure to be right next to Shizuo, yet out of enough sight so the beast wouldn't notice him winking and batting his eyelashes at the horny guards.

When they reached the cafeteria everyone there stared.

Izaya looked around and spotted Nioru, their eyes met and a flash from his past came back. The flash of a painful promise Nioru and Reiyo had made. He tried not to frown and kept up with his blue collar to his old friends.

"Shizuo!" Shinra waves from their usual spot. Tom was there with Verona as well as Kadota with his red collar.

"Morning..." The blond walks over with a small smile.

"Is that your red?" Shinra asks as all the others stared in shock.

"Yes..."

[Wait...] Celty walks over, [Izaya?]

The ruby eyed male smirks and puts out his hands, "the one and only~"

[It's Izaya!] Celty turns to the others the smoke from her neck spazzing out.

Shinra jumps up from the table. "You're alive!" He freaks, "you're alive, and a red collar for Shizuo!? How did this happen? Wait, we all knew this would happen...But when you were taken we were sure that we would never see you aga-" Celty covers his mouth as more questions and other pointless words spilled out of his blabbering mouth.

"It's good to see you again." Kadota says a bit more calm and held out a hand to Izaya.

Izaya smiles gently and shook his hand, finding it a bit formal but he could feel Nioru's eyes on his back and took a bit of comfort at the distance. He moves back to Shizuo.

"Wait.. this is The Izaya Shizuo talks about?" Tom asked suddenly catching on.

Shizuo blushes and looks away as Izaya giggled.

"You talked about me? I hope it was all good, ne?" Izaya jokes and pats Shizuo's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you at last." Tom says and shook his hand. "I roomed with Shizuo for a few years...Uhh, oh This is my red collar Verona."

Verona took one look at Izaya and frowned. "I've seen you before." She says not at all pleased.

Shizuo frowns at how she had spoken to Izaya and moves to the raven a bit.

_'Of course you have. I was there when you were trained...Though we were trained differently_.' the females not put through all of the sexual bits. "I don't recall meeting such a pretty lady before."

She blushes a bit at his words, but put a little at ease at his charm"... Maybe I got you confused for someone else. The other raven I saw was a manipulative bastard."

_'That was me.'_ Izaya nods and plays it off. "It's ok."

They all chatted for a bit, and got their food and chatted some more. There was a lot to catch up on, and it almost made Izaya's head spin.

He had watched them all for years, but being down with them in person made everything he saw entirely different.

Yet he had to focus. He sat eating with Shizuo right next to him, watching him closely. It made him shiver but he had to hold back.

"You used to cling onto him like a little flea, it was adorable." Shinra states.

"Key word being used too." Izaya says with a smile of adorableness as he looked to the blond. "I'm sure now he would be too bothered by it, being just a manly man~"

A large comforting arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him to the blond brute.

Izaya smiles and leans against Shizuo. He giggles, "cuddling is a manly thing I guess."

"Whhhaaaa?" Shinra turns to Celty. "So they're going to cuddle but you won't even hug me-!"

It would of been smarter for him to keep his mouth shut.

~|_X_|~

"The new school year." Shinra sighs, they were lined up. Blue collar with their red, in number order.

"Wonder how fucked up it will be this year." Shizuo growls crossing his arms. Izaya stood next to him, looking around at the guards and being sure to have each of their attentions separately.

'_Just a little wink or small smile and they're putty... Such predictable humans~_' He thought.

The doors opened and the boss entered.

"Evening to all of you." He states with the same smile he wore every year. His rust eyes combed over Izaya and seemed to smirk. "I'm sure you all must be elated for the new year, and even more elated with your partners." Shizuo glanced over at the shorter raven.

Izaya frowns and bit. He knew everything that was to happen this year already. It would be like a battle royal or hunger games mixed with lust and chaos.

He was so deep in thought he missed the rest of the speech and jumped a bit when Shizuo put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine right?"

Izaya nods, "yeah."

Amber eyes bore into his.

"I'll be fine. We are going to be in the same room after all." Izaya smiles, "you'll protect me like when we were little."

Shizuo nods and got into the proper line order.

They were lead to through the halls and too the fight training room as when they were kids.

Shizuo and the evens were lead to one side of the gym to do group training while the evens were on the other side doing individual or pair training.

Izaya looks around and suddenly makes eye contact with Nioru, he looks away. '_Just ignore him...'_ The raven thought and sighs when they entered the room.

"Stations, go now." The head says and eyes the raven.

Nioru made a beeline for Izaya.

"So...You're back."

"So, you're still alive."

They stared each other down.

Nioru's eyes scanned over Izaya, enjoying very much what he saw.

Izaya turns and walks away, he did not want to deal with his childhood bully. He goes to the knife zone and starts flicking the familiar blades around. That was until he had a sparing partner.

"Come on, we used to do this as kids all the time." Nioru raises his knife.

"No.. You used to attack me when we were kids and I'm not going to deal with a pathetic human like you." He dodges when a knife came flying at him. His ruby orbs went to the guards who all suddenly turned their direction.

A growling noise was heard and suddenly a large body stood in front of Izaya.

"Oh, so the dog has already showed up to protect it's bitch." Nioru sneers.

"Back off." Shizuo growls, the only thing holding him back being that if they were to touch each other they would be shocked, and so would their partners.

"Nioru..." A scared voice says from behind the other male. A pregnant female red collar stood nearby looking afraid.

Izaya smirks and steps out, "are you really going to risk getting shocked? Attacking me for no reason besides a childhood grudge?" He shook his head, "pathetic... You're putting you red collar endanger as well with your antics. Why, it makes me wonder why they even set you up with a red. I'm sorry for your luck." He looks to her.

"Screw you."

"No thanks." Izaya smiles, and narrows his eyes.

Nioru seemed to fight with himself. Wanting to hurt Izaya, and wanting to really hurt Izaya. He settled for throwing a knife at the raven and leaving dragging the unfortunate girl with him.

Izaya caught the knife and laughed. "Pathetic..." He smirks and turns to the still looming blue collared male, he tossed the knife at one of the targets with his left hand, hitting it dead center without having to look.

Shizuo stares, wondering if he seriously just witnessed that. He blushes a bit when Izaya was laughing, but frowned when he realized it wasn't a true laugh and frowned even more when the shorter male smirked and turned to him having caught the knife and flicking it to a target hitting the red dot.

"Things have really changed..." Shizuo states and picks up a knife, deciding to train with his raven.

Izaya shrugs, and his smile falls a bit. "Yeah...most things..."

And they spent the rest of the time in silence.

~|_X_|~

**Red: Thanks for the help, you know who you are^^, and so i hope you guys enjoyed! I will try to update sooner this week and start being on a regular update schedule soon! **

**Izaya: Review, fav, follow!**

**Shizuo: Until next time.**


End file.
